<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Autopilot by NovaKnoxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892143">Autopilot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaKnoxy/pseuds/NovaKnoxy'>NovaKnoxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea how androids work, Panic Attacks, Probably ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaKnoxy/pseuds/NovaKnoxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor struggles with with his anxiety after a day at work and Hank has to help him calm down afterwards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor &amp; Sumo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Autopilot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is the first time I am writing for the D:BH fandom. I have read so many fanfics, and I've started writing one of my own, mostly as a therapeutic tool. (I write to calm myself, and I project onto characters sometimes haha.) I apologize that the characters are likely ooc, but I finally wanted to share something. Hopefully you like it, if not, hopefully I'll get better as I post more chapters!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor and Hank were heading home after a long day of work, consisting of mostly just paperwork towards the end. Hank was just driving in silence while Connor stared out the window.</p>
<p>	The older detective flexed his hands on the steering wheel as he let out a sigh. “Connor, you don’t gotta be so fucking quiet. You can put on some fucking music-”</p>
<p>	“I don’t wish to upset you further, Hank.” Connor interjected quickly. He kept his gaze out the window as he pulled out his coin and rolled it across his fingers. His LED reflected off the window, flashing both yellow and red.</p>
<p>	“When did you first disappoint me?” The older man sounded both shocked and frustrated.</p>
<p>	“I failed. I lost the suspect. Captain Fowler took us off the case. Because of me-”</p>
<p>	“I didn’t catch him either Connor! Not everything is your fault!-”</p>
<p>	The coin dropped as Connor turned to Hank. “I am a machine Lieutenant Anderson. I was made not to f-fail.” His LED flared bright red. “Failure means death. -Means death-”</p>
<p>	Hank reached out and put a hand on Connor’s knee, “Hey Son… I think you need to take a moment to just breathe.”</p>
<p>	“I don’t need to breathe- I am a machine- Therefore I am not your ‘son’.”</p>
<p>	Hank froze and turned back to just driving. “Yeah… You’re right…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	When they arrived at the house, Hank got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He went to the front door and stared at Connor. “Connor! Get in the house!”</p>
<p>	Connor mechanically got out and entered the house after Hank. He stared at Sumo who greeted them both, but seemed extra excited to see Connor.</p>
<p>	“Down boy. Connor isn’t himself right now.” Hank kicked off his shoes and dropped his jacket onto the floor. He collapsed onto the couch and let out a sigh. He looked back at Connor who was still standing by the doorway, “Connor sit down.”</p>
<p>	The android did as he was told and stared at the wall ahead of him. “Do you wish to discuss something Lieutenant?-”</p>
<p>	“Cut that out Con, call me Hank. What’s going on in your head right now?”</p>
<p>	“I failed my mission. I’m going to be taken away by CyberLife, taken apart, and figure out why I failed my mission.”</p>
<p>	Hank was silent as he watched his partner’s LED spinning rapidly between yellow and red, “Connor, son… CyberLife isn’t legally allowed to touch you anymore.”</p>
<p>	“What? What do you mean?” Connor finally turned to look at Hank, eyes wide. “I-I don’t understand what you are saying. I-I failed. I’m go-going to die- I-I-I don’t want to die Lieutenant-” His voice trailed off and his breathing picked up quickly.</p>
<p>	“Connor, Connor, it’s okay! You’re okay. You’re safe, I won’t let anything happen to you Son!” Hank pulled Connor to his chest and rubbed a hand up and down his back. “I think you’re having a panic attack or something. I don’t know how your brain works.”</p>
<p>	“H-Hank? D-Dad?! What’s happening to me?” Connor began shaking.</p>
<p>	“Shh… It’s alright Son, just breathe with me.” He began to exaggerate his breathing for Connor to easily follow him. “That’s it. You got it.”</p>
<p>	Connor closed his eyes and sagged into the older man’s shoulder, suddenly feeling exhausted. “I’m sorry Hank…”</p>
<p>	“Don’t worry about it. Do you know what happened to you?” Hank continued to rub Connor’s back. “And take your time son.”</p>
<p>	“It seems that I became stressed to the point my data recall program became corrupted briefly and I got lost in what is real, causing my body to go on autopilot. And when I believed I would be killed, the fact I am deviant, I began to panic.”</p>
<p>	“Shit, got that all out in one go.” Hank stared at Connor who seemed to go quiet after his explanation. “You okay though?”</p>
<p>	“I am not at risk of self destructing-”</p>
<p>	“Not what I asked.”</p>
<p>	“My stress levels are at 79%. They are hard to lower right now. I was scared Hank. I thought I was going to be killed. B-But now I know I’m not going to be killed, but I’m still scared. It’s irrational-”</p>
<p>	Hank laughed, cutting Connor off. He quieted down though when he felt him flinch. “Sorry kid. Didn’t mean to startle you. But… That’s a normal part of being human. Having ‘irrational’ fears. Although yours is pretty common.”</p>
<p>	“Do you have any fears Hank?” Connor stared at Sumo who was now laying on the floor by his feet.</p>
<p>	“Of course I do… um. Well- I’m terrified of losing family.” He glanced at Connor who seemed to be shocked by that information, “Yes that includes you Son. You’re… You’re my son. But I am also afraid of... Pigeons…”</p>
<p>	Connor noted the way Hank cleared his throat and began to blush. “Pigeons… The apartment?”</p>
<p>	Hank nodded and grinned, “I have no reason to be afraid of them because they aren’t an actual threat to me in any way-”</p>
<p>	“Actually Hank, pigeons can-”</p>
<p>	“Connor, if you finish that sentence and make my fear worse, Sumo is sleeping in my room tonight, not yours.”</p>
<p>	“Apologies Hank.” Connor reached down and scratched behind Sumo’s ears. “You’re a good boy Sumo.”</p>
<p>	“How are you doing now Son?” Hank stretched and placed his hands on his knees, “Feeling a bit better?”</p>
<p>	“Yes, I think so. But Hank? Is this human experience always so exhausting?”</p>
<p>	Hank nodded as he stood up. “Yeah Connor. Sometimes it’s exhausting mentally, sometimes it’s physical. And looking at you, I assume it’s physical? You look tired.”</p>
<p>	Connor closed his eyes, “Yes. It would be beneficial for me to enter stasis. My episode seems to have drained my energy.” He stood up and walked to his room, formerly Cole’s room. Sumo followed after, while Hank went to his room. Connor paused at the doorway and turned to Hank’s room. “Hank?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah?”</p>
<p>	“Good night,” a slight hesitant smile, “I love you Dad.”</p>
<p>	Hank looked surprised for a second before giving a loving smile, “I love you too Son. Get some rest.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, as the story goes on, I'm pretty much going to be making up how androids work, because obviously the technology doesn't exist yet, and I can't really google "RK800 anatomy" or something. But hopefully, it's not tooooo bad. A lot of future chapters are probably going to be angsty and then probably a bit fluffy. (I like h/c and fluff stuff.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>